gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Samwell Tarly
Samwell Tarly, meist nur Sam genannt, ist eine der Hauptpersonen in Game of Thrones. Er taucht zum ersten Mal in der vierten Episode der 1. Staffel auf und wird von John Bradley dargestellt. Samwell stammt aus Hornberg. Er war der Erbe von Hornberg und wäre der nächste Lord geworden, jedoch verachtete sein Vater, Randyll Tarly, ihn aufgrund seines Verhaltens. Randyll Tarly, das Oberhaupt des Hauses Tarly, wartete, bis ihm seine Frau einen weiteren Sohn schenkte. Als dies geschah stellte er Samwell vor die Wahl, entweder auf der Jagd von ihm getötet zu werden oder das Schwarz anzulegen. Samwell entschied sich zur Nachtwache zu gehen. Dort verhält er sich zunächst zwar schüchtern und ängstlich, erweist sich jedoch auch als guter Freund. Er wird später Kämmerer des Maester Aemon Targaryen der Nachtwache. Zwischen Jon Schnee und Samwell Tarly entwickelt sich eine feste Freundschaft. In der Serie Staffel 1 Samwell tritt der Nachtwache unmittelbar nach Jon Schnee bei und hat von Anfang an einen schweren Stand. Von anderen Nachtwächtern wird er drangsaliert und aufgrund seiner Statur und seiner Weinerlichkeit beschimpft. Jon ist der einzige, mit dem sich Samwell anfreunden kann, und nimmt dafür in Kauf, ebenso ins Visier der anderen zu geraten. Staffel 2 Die Mitglieder der Nachtwache ziehen nach Norden und machen halt beim Wildling Craster, der ein befestigtes Lager besitzt. Dort begegnet Sam einer von Crasters Töchtern - Goldie. Sie erwartet ein Kind von Craster und fürchtet, dass es ein Junge sein könnte, die Craster alle den Weiße Wanderern als Gegenleistung für Schutz überlässt. Sam will Goldie mitnehmen, doch Jon Schnee ist dagegen und rät Sam davon ab. Daraufhin lässt Sam ein Andenken an seine Mutter bei Goldie zurück, mit dem versprechen sie wieder zu sehen. Sam, Jon, Grenn und der Rest der Nachtwache erreichen die Faust der ersten Menschen. Nachdem sich Jon dort dem Grenzer Qhorin Halbhand anschließt, übernimmt Samwell dessen Pflichten als Kämmerer bei Lord-Kommandant Mormont. Kurz darauf finden Sam und Grenn beim Ausheben einer Latrine eine vergrabene Kiste mit Relikten aus der Zeit der Ersten Menschen, u.a. Drachenglas, welches Sam an sich nimmt. Als sich Sam mit Grenn und Edd am Fuße der Faust auf der Suche nach geeignetem Brennmaterial macht, ertönt das Warnhornsignal 3 mal, was den Angrif von Weißen Wanderern ankündigt und seit 1000 Jahren nicht mehr erklungen war. Aufgrund von Sams voluminöser Gestalt wird er von seinen Begleitern zurückgelassen, welche sich zur Faust der Ersten Menschen retten können. Sam versteckt sich hinter einem großen Stein, während der Schneesturm, in dem sich die Wanderer mit ihren Wiedergängern bewegen, über ihm hereinbricht. Voller Furcht blickt er in das Gesicht eines Wanderers auf einem verwesendem Pferd, wird aber zu seiner Verwunderung von diesem zwar entdeckt, aber nicht angegriffen. Er verharrt an seinem Platz während die Wanderer mit hunderten von Wiedergängern die Faust der Ersten Menschen und die dort versammelten Mitglieder der Nachtwache angreifen. Staffel 3 Samwell, Grenn und Edd haben zusammen mit wenigen anderen den Angrif der Weißen Wanderer überlebt und begeben sich auf den Weg nach Süden zur Mauer. Sam, der von den Ereignissen traumatisiert zu sein scheint, wird von Rast ob seiner Statur und seines Verhaltens in der Schlacht auf dem Marsch drangsaliert und verliert beinahe seinen Lebenswillen. Sam will freiwillig zurück bleiben, damit die anderen eine Chance haben sich zu retten, da sie ohne ihn schneller vorankämen, doch wird dies ihm von Kommandant Mormont untersagt und er verbietet ihm zu sterben. Mormont knüpft das Schicksal von Rast an das von Sam - stirbt Sam auf dem Weg zur Mauer, so muss auch Rast sterben. Die Überlebenden der Nachtwache erreichen halb erfroren und verhungert erneut das Haus von Craster, der sie nur höchst widerwillig aufnimmt. Sam sucht derweil Goldie auf, die für alle hörbar in den Wehen liegt und steht ihr bei so gut es geht. Sie bringt einen Jungen zur Welt und ist verzweifelt. Einige Mitglieder der Nachtwache fühlen sich unterdessen von Craster ungerecht behandelt und beschimpfen ihn als Bastard. Craster schwört den nächsten Mann, der ihn einen Bastard schimpft, zu töten, wird aber von Mormont kurzzeitig beschwichtet, ehe in die beklämmende Stille hinein einer erneut "Bastard" ruft. Craster stürmt wütend auf ihn zu, der jedoch den Angriff erwartet hat und ihn mit einem Dolch durch Hals und Unterkiefer tötet. Mormont will ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen, wird aber hinterrücks von Rast erstochen. Im nun folgenden Gemetzel unter den Mitgliedern der Nachtwache gelingt es Sam, der die Szene abseits verfolgt hat, zusammen mit Goldie Crasters Hof zu verlassen. Sam, Goldie und ihr Kind machen sich auf den Weg zur Mauer. Dabei erzählt Sam gegnüber Goldie Geschichten von der Nachtwache, der Mauer und aus seiner eigenen Vergangenheit. Sie suchen auch zusammen nach einem geeignetem Namen für Goldies Sohn, wbei sam ihr die Bedeutung von Vor- und Nachnamen erklärt und ihr vehement vom Namen "Randyll" (nach seinem Vater Randyll Tarly) abrät. Bei einem Halt in der Nacht in einem verlassenen Wildlingshof bemerkt Sam, dass sich etwas auf sie zu bewegt und erkennt in der Dunkelheit einen Weißen Wanderer. Er ist gekommen, um Craster Sohn einzufordern, so wie bei allen anderen Söhnen vorher. Doch dieses Mal weicht Sam nicht zurück, um Goldie und ihren Sohn zu schützen. Sein Schwert ist jedoch nutzlos und Sam wird mühelos vom Wanderer abseits in den Schnee geworfen. dabei bemekrt Sam, dass er immer noch über das gefundene Drachenglass verfügt und stürmt mit einer Speerspitze aus Drachenglass in der Hand auf den Wanderer zu. es gelingt ihm im letzten Moment bevor der Wanderer Goldie erreichen kann, ihm die Spitze in die Schulter zu rammen, woraufhin der Wanderer zersplittert und vom Wind verweht wird. Sam und Goldie beschleunigen ihren Marsch zur Mauer. Durch ein verstecktes Ausfalltor, von dem Sam aus einem Buch weiß, gelangen sie durch die Mauer in eine unbemannte Feste der Nachtwache, wo sie auf die Gruppe von Bran, Hodor, Jojen Reed und seiner Schwester Meera Reed treffen. Bran lehnt das Angebot von Sam mit zur Schwarzen Festung zu kommen ab, obwohl er es gern täte. Sam gibt ihnen das Drachenglass zur Verteidigung mit und setzt mit Goldie und ihrem Sohn den Weg zur Mauer fort. Auf der Schwarzen Festung tritt Sam vor Maester Aemmon und bittet ihn Goldie aufzunehmen, da die Nachtwache geschworen hat alle Menschen zu beschützen. Goldie gibt ihrem Sohn vor Maester Aemmon den Namen "Sam", was Maester Aemmon kurz glauben lässt, es wäre Sams Kind. Sam kann dies aber schnell durch Zitieren seines Eides und der Erklärung der Ereignisse bei crasters Haus entkräften. Maester Aemmon erlaubt Goldie und ihrem Sohn zu bleiben und läasst Sam Raben an alle hohen Lords von Westeros ausschicken, in der die Nachtwache ob der herein brechenden Nacht um Hilfe erfleht. Kurz darauf trifft Jon Schnee, von Pfeilen schwer verletzt, auf der Schwarzen Festung ein, wo er von Sam und Pyp aufgenommen wird. Erscheinen Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. en:Samwell Tarly pl:Samwell Tarly Kategorie:Nachtwache Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Tarly Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel